


Arranged Alliance

by docsangel



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/docsangel/pseuds/docsangel
Summary: Miguel has a twin sister that is put into an arranged marriage with the president of the Mayans MC, Bishop. Will she go through with it or will it blow up in her face?





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Gloria Galindo. I'm the younger sister of Miguel Galindo, although it's only by three minutes, he's still older. "Good morning Gloria." my brother says. "Good morning Miguel." I say as he kisses my cheek. Taking his seat at the head of the table, with Emily next to him on one side and our mother beside him on the other side and me beside Emily. I look up from my plate of fruit and see Devante come out to join us. Emily and my mother, Dita are both looking down at their plates, silently and Miguel asks "You heard anything else about my son?" We all look at Devante and he says "Los Olvidados. Adelita is their leader. She's the one that has your son." he says. We all look at Miguel and he asks "What is she wanting?" Devante sighs and says "We don't know. Hopefully we will hear from her soon." he says and Emily gets up and walks back into the house. I look at Miguel and say "I got her."

Walking into the house, I find her in Cristobal's nursery, holding his favorite blanket, tears in her eyes. "Em?" I ask. She turns to me and I wrap my arms around my sister-in-law as she sobs. "Miguel will find him and he'll be home safe before you know it." I tell her. "I hope so." she tells me. I can't imagine what is going through her head. She gets calmed down and we head into the office where Miguel, Devante and Dita had moved to and I hear Miguel yelling. Emily and I walk in and I hear Miguel say "You lied to us. All our lives, you and father lied to us." I look at him and ask "Lied about what?" Miguel looks at our mother and asks "Would you like to tell her?" Our mother doesn't say anything but looks down at her hands. Miguel looks at me and says "Our loving parents lied to us about our brother Cristobal." he tells me. I look at her confused and then he says "Apparently our brother didn't die of pneumonia." he tells me. I look at our mother and she still won't speak. "What happened to our brother?" I ask. "Lobo Sonora Cartel took him from out from under our noses. Told your father that they wanted money and for your father to give up the empire that he was trying to build and your father wouldn't give them what they wanted so they killed your brother." she tells me. "He was a baby. Why didn't Papa do something?" I ask. "Because he was trying to build an empire, Mija." she says. I look at her shocked and say "That was our brother? His empire was more important than his family?" I ask. She looks at me and I say "Of course it was." Looking at Miguel, before I can say anything he says "I am not our father." I look at our mother and say "I know you're not." Miguel's office phone rings and Devante answers. Putting the phone on speaker, "This is Miguel Galindo." my brother says. Adelita is on the other end of the line and tells Miguel that she wants seven million pesos and he agrees. We head out to the border and two days later, we are home with Cristobal.

Sitting in the living room watching Emily with Cristobal, I am sitting with my brother and our mother is on the other side of the room. "I'm proud of you Mano." I tell him. He looks at me and I say "You put your family first and you're negotiating with Adelita to keep it from being more violent than it has to be. And Em, she's stood by you. You two are an amazing couple. I want that someday." I tell him. "You'll have it." he tells me and I shake my head no. "Why not?" he asks. "The minute someone finds out that I'm your sister, they run for the hills, Miguel." I say as I stand up. I walk over and kiss the top of my nephew's head before walking into my room, laying down and sobbing.

Back in the living room, Dita looks at Miguel and says "Did your father ever tell you about his plans for Gloria?" Miguel looks at her and shakes his head no. "He knew that building an empire, you can't trust anyone outside the circle. For a mate for her, he wanted someone strong. Someone that would protect her. Someone that is not in the cartel." she tells him. Miguel looks at her and she says "Talk to Marcus Alvarez. Your father spoke to him about an arrangement for your sister." she tells him.

The next morning, Miguel is meeting with Alvarez. "What can I do for you Miguel?" Alvarez asks. "My mother said something last night about an arrangement that you and my father had. One regarding my sister." Miguel says. "I know what you're talking about Mano." Marcus says. "What arrangement did my father make with you?" he asks. "Your Pop wanted to make sure your sister had someone that would protect her. Someone that would know how to handle being associated with her family. So, he picked a husband for her. Before he died, he asked me to make sure that when you came to me about this, that I would help make sure what he wanted, was carried out." Marcus says. "Who did he pick for her?" Miguel asks. "My cousin Obispo." Marcus says. "Bishop?" Miguel asks and Marcus nods. "So, where do we go from here?" Miguel asks. "You tell your sister?" Marcus asks and Miguel shakes his head no. "Tell her. I'll let Bishop know it's time. Call me when you talk to her and we'll get the ball rolling." Marcus says. "Easier said than done." Miguel says and Marcus pats Miguel's shoulder.

Miguel walks into the house and sees me sitting on the floor with Emily and Cristobal. Dita is sitting to the side watching us. Miguel kisses the top of my head and then kisses Emily softly and I can't help but smile. He sits on the floor with us and says "I need to talk to you." I look up at him and he starts explaining. "Our father set up an arranged marriage for you. He didn't want you to be alone but he wanted someone that could handle being associated with this family." he says and I look at him shocked. "What? No. I'm not doing that." I tell him as I stand up. "Mana, listen…" he starts. "No Miguel, I won't listen. Our father put his empire before our family. I won't do anything he wanted." I say. Dita speaks up "Gloria, your father wanted…" she starts and I cut her off. "No. You don't get a say in this Mother." I tell her. "Gloria, I think it's a good idea. You said yourself that you don't think you would find someone that could handle this family. The man father picked out is a good man. I've known him for years." he tells me. I look at him and he says "His name is Obispo Losa. He's the President of the Santo Padre charter of the Mayans MC. You know Marcus Alvarez?" he asks and I nod. "Obispo is his cousin." he tells me. I just look down at my hands. "He's a good man. You can trust him." he tells me. "Can I think about it? At least have some kind of say?" I ask. "Of course." he tells me.

I get up and head out to the patio. After a few minutes, Miguel comes out. "You okay?" he asks. "Yeah. It's just a lot to take in." I tell him. "I think this is a good idea." he tells me. I look at him and he says "He's a good man. He will respect you and protect you." he tells me. "Yeah. Okay." I tell him. "You'll go through with it?" he asks me. "Yes. But I get to meet him first. I don't want to meet my husband at the altar." I tell him. "That's fine. I'll set it up." he tells me. "And I don't want a wedding. I just want to find a Justice and get married." I tell him. "Gloria…" he starts. "No. I don't get a say in who I marry, at least let me have a say in how." I say. "Okay. But can I still give you away?" he asks. "I'd love that Mano." I say before he pulls me into a hug and we just sit.

Back at the Mayan clubhouse, Marcus walks in and walks up to Bishop. "Can we talk?" Bishop nods and they walk into Templo and close the doors. "What's going on?" Bishop asks. "Miguel Galindo came to me about his sister Gloria." Marcus says. "She know?" he asks. "He's telling her tonight." Marcus says. Bishop runs his hand down his face. "You still good with this Primo?" Marcus asks. "Yeah. I'm good." Bishop says before taking a drink of his beer. After sitting for a while, Marcus' phone rings. After getting off the phone, he looks at Bishop and says "She wants to meet you before the wedding." Bishop nods and says "That's fine." Marcus looks at him and says "You can back out if this ain't something you want Primo." Bishop shakes his head and says "It's good." Marcus pats Bishop on the shoulder before seeing himself out, leaving Bishop to his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, we are sitting at the table on the patio eating breakfast when Miguel comes out to take his place at the table. Looking at me he says "I just spoke to Bishop. We'll go after breakfast for you to meet him." he tells me and I nod. "Thank you." I say and he smiles softly. After eating, I go to my room and finish getting ready to go when there's a knock on the door. "Come in." I say. Emily walks in holding my nephew and says "You look nice." I smile softly and say "Thanks. Em?" I ask and she sits on the side of my bed. "What do you think about this?" I ask her. "Gloria, I understand why your father set this up. But Bishop, he's a good man. An honorable man." she tells me. "You've met him?" I ask. "Yes. I have." she tells me. "I'm not doing this because of my parents. The only reason I am agreeing to this is because I respect the man my brother has become and he's asking me to do this." I tell her. "I know. But this is a good thing. I promise." she tells me and I hug her before we head out.

Pulling up to the clubhouse, Miguel and I walk up and see a man standing on the front porch. "Taza. Hola." Miguel says as he shakes Taza's hand. "Hola Miguel." Taza says. "Bishop around?" Miguel asks. "In Templo, waiting for you." Taza says and leads us inside the clubhouse and to the room that Taza called Templo. We walk inside and Taza leaves us alone with Bishop. "Miguel." Bishop says as he greets my brother. "Hola Bishop." my brother says. "This is my sister Gloria. Mana, this is Bishop." he tells me. "Hola Bishop." I say and he kisses my cheek. "Hola Princesa." he says. Bishop pulls out a chair for me, next to where he was sitting and takes his seat. "I'll let you two talk." Miguel says before seeing his way out. "How are you with all of this Querida?" he asks. "Still figuring it out. I didn't know about this until yesterday." I say. "I know it's a lot to take in but I want you to know, I'll protect you." he tells me. "I believe you. When are you wanting to get married?" I ask. "That's up to you sweetheart." he tells me. "I don't want a wedding. Just find a justice and get married." I tell him. "We can do a wedding if that's what you want." he tells me. "I never wanted a wedding. I don't see the point in spending thousands of dollars on a dress that my mother will pick out and be completely uncomfortable just to wear it one time and have to rub noses with people at the reception that I don't know. People that are only there because they know my brother or my parents." I tell him. "If you want to just go in front of a justice, we'll make it happen. How does your brother feel about that?" he asks. "One thing about me and my brother, we completely support each other and are loyal to each other." I tell him. "Marcus said you were younger than Miguel." he says. "Only by three minutes. We're twins. But he makes sure I know he owns those three minutes." I tell him laughing. "Bishop, our father raised us to believe that blood makes you related but loyalty makes you family. My brother and I are loyal to each other and he's the only one that I rely on." I tell him. "What about your parents?" he asks. "After finding out our parents' secret, I...I realized they weren't as loyal as we thought they were." I tell him and he looks at me concerned. "What happened Sweetheart?" he asks. "We'd been told our entire lives that our older brother Cristobal died at six months old of pneumonia. We found out that another cartel kidnapped him and made demands of our father and he refused to meet those demands because his empire was more important than his child and our mother did nothing to stop it so I don't trust either of them. My brother, however, did what was needed to get his son back and my sister-in-law stood by him in doing so. That's loyalty. I want that." I tell him. "You'll have that Querida." he tells me. "I hope so." I tell him. He takes my hand and says "I want you to be okay with all of this." I look into his eyes and say "I am. Are you okay with all of this?" I ask. "I am. I've been alone for a long time. I'm ready to settle down and start a life with someone. I'm ready to have a familia of my own." he tells me. "Me too." I tell him. Placing his hand on mine, he says "I'll be loyal to you." I smile softly and say "My brother was right. You are a good man." I tell him. We sit and look at each other for a minute and I stand. When I stand, he stands as well. I place my hand on the side of his face and he leans into my touch, his eyes never leaving mine. We just look at each other for a moment and I say "Bishop?" He takes my hand that was on his cheek and asks "What is it sweetheart?" I sigh. "Will you do something for me?" I ask. "Anything." he says and I smile softly. "I don't want our first kiss to be at the altar." I say and he smiles softly. Placing one hand on my hip, he cups my face with the other and softly presses his lips to mine before deepening the kiss just a little. When we separate, I place one more soft kiss to his lips and say "Thank you." He wraps his arms around me and pulls me close and says "I got you Bebita." I wrap my arms around him and we just stand there, holding each other before finally walking out into the main room of the clubhouse...hand in hand.

Walking out into the main room, my brother is at the bar with Taza. "Everybody, get over here." Bishop says and everyone walks over, including their 'mascot' who I learned is named Chucky and a young woman named Letti that is Coco's daughter. "Guys, this is Gloria Galindo. She's Miguel's sister…" he starts before looking at me and saying "...and my Old Lady." Everyone looks at him shocked. "Their father made an arrangement before he died that he wanted someone from our club to marry her and I volunteered." Bishop tells them and I softly squeeze his hand. "Nice to meet you guys." I say after they all introduce themselves. "So, when are you two getting married?" Hank asks. Bishop looks at me and I say "We can do it tomorrow if that's okay?" I ask. "That's fine sweetheart." he tells me. "That doesn't leave time to plan a wedding." Angel says. "We're not having a wedding." Bishop says. "Why not?" Letti asks. "A wedding is what my mother wanted. She's lied to us all our lives so what better way to say fuck you than to not let her plan a wedding and get married the way I want to?" I ask and you see Miguel and Bishop both smirk. The rest of the guys look at me shocked. "What? Didn't think I had it in me? I am a Galindo." I say. "Only until tomorrow." Miguel says and I stick my tongue out at him and the rest of the guys laugh. "Bishop, be careful with her. She can be a handful." my brother says. "How's that?" Bishop asks, looking at me. "He says I am but I had good reason." I tell him, defending myself. "I gotta hear this." Taza says. "Okay. Miguel is my twin. He's only older by about three minutes but at one time, he thought that he could control everything about me once father died. Even told me what to wear. I'm more comfortable in jeans, t-shirt and my boots. But he thought that I should have been dressing more professional." I say. "She proved me wrong." he says. Bishop and the rest of the guys look at me and I say "I called a friend of mine who owned her own salon and had her color my hair." I tell them and they all look at me confused. "How was that being a handful?" Coco asks. "Because she colored her hair purple." Miguel says and we start laughing. "What's wrong with a few little streaks?" Angel asks. "Oh no. Not only was it not just purple, but it was bright, electric purple. Almost neon purple but it was not just a few streaks. It was my entire head of hair. Not only did Miguel flip out and completely lose his shit but our mother almost had a stroke. It was epic. Two for one. And I kept it purple until it finally faded out." I tell them. "Wow. Just full of surprises." Creeper says. "Oh you have no idea. I can be fun. But I also don't put up with shit. I stand up for myself and I don't let anyone run over me. If I have a problem with you? I'll come to you and talk to you. I'm not one of those crazy chicks and I'm not weak. I don't need a man to handle my shit. Do I Miguel?" I ask. "Nope." my brother says. "Do we get to hear this?" Angel asks. "She was dating this guy back right after we graduated college. She found out he was cheating on her and when she confronted him, he smacked her." Miguel says. "What did you do?" Bishop asks me. "I broke his hand and laid him on his ass and told him if he ever touched me again that I would make sure there wasn't enough DNA left to even know he existed." I tell them and Bishop pulls me closer. We spend the next little bit talking to the guys before Bishop walks me out to my brother's car. "I'll see you tomorrow Querida." he says. "Tomorrow." I tell him before he kisses me softly and I get into the car to leave. "So, what do you think?" Miguel asks. "I think I'll be okay with it." I tell him and he grabs my hand and smiles softly. "Love you sister." he says. "Love you too brother." I say back with a soft smile on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, I wake up and move to the patio for breakfast. Once we all sit down, Miguel joins us. "Are you ready for today?" he asks me smiling. "I think I am. A little nervous but I'm excited." I tell him. "What's happening today?" Dita asks. "I'm getting married." I tell her. "You can't get married today. We haven't had time to plan a wedding. We have a dress to buy, invitations to send out, a venue to reserve and…" she starts and I stop her. "I'm getting married the way I want to. We're just going in front of a justice to get married." she tells me. "You will not. You will get married in a church with a priest…" she starts ranting and I say "I've decided how I want to get married and Miguel and Emily are supporting me and my fiance is perfectly fine with it. This is my wedding day and you don't get a say." She looks at me and says "Then I will not be there." she says. I stand to head inside to get ready and tell her "Good thing you weren't invited then." as I walk away and I hear her say to Miguel "You have to stop her." Miguel stands and says "She's not getting a say in who she marries. The least we can do is let her have a say in how she gets married." he says before walking away with Emily, leaving Dita alone.

After putting on a white sundress and my heels, doing my hair in soft waves, and light makeup, I head to living room to wait on time to go. "I had Hector take your things to the Bishop's house." he tells me. "Thank you Miguel." I say. Emily pours the three of us a shot of Jack as our mother walks into the room. "You look lovely." she tells me. "Thank you." I say. "Gloria, I'm sorry. I know you didn't get a say in this but every mother dreams of planning a wedding for her daughter but your brother made me realize you deserve a say in how you get married. I would love to be there if you'll allow me." she says. I pour her a shot and Miguel holds up his glass. "To family, love and loyalty." he says as he looks at me with a smirk. We down the shots and Nestor walks in. "Time to go." I take a deep breath and Emily squeezes my hand.

Pulling up to the clubhouse, before we get out, I tell my mother, "I know you hate being here but I would appreciate it if you would be polite. This is my family now." I tell her. She nods her understanding. Getting out, Taza is on the porch waiting for us. "I'll show the ladies inside so you can have a minute with your sister." he says and we both nod our thanks. As soon as it's just us, he asks "You okay?" I nod and smile and say "He's a nice guy. We had a great talk yesterday and I'm comfortable with him." I tell him. "Good. Now, are you ready to get married?" he asks. "Let's do this." I say.

Walking into the clubhouse, we walk up to the makeshift altar and there is a priest there. I look at Bishop and he says "Friend of the club." I smile softly and say "Thank you." He nods. "Who gives this woman to away?" the priest asks. "I do." Miguel says before taking his place back next to Emily and Dita. "Obispo Losa, do you take Gloria Galindo the be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold for richer or poorer, in good times and bad until death do you part?" he asks. "I do." Bishop says. "Gloria Galindo, do you take Obispo Losa to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold for richer or poorer, in good times and bad until death do you part?" he asks. "I do." I say and Bishop smiles. "Now or the rings." he says and Bishop reaches into his kutte pocket and pulls out three rings. I look at him and he says "Picked them up after you left yesterday and I can't help the smile that crosses my face at him taking care of this little detail. "With this ring, I vow to honor you, protect you and be I vow my loyalty to you." he says and I smile again as he slips the wedding ring and engagement ring onto my finger. "With this ring, I vow to honor you, stand by you, and I vow my loyalty to you." I say as I slip the ring on his finger. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You can kiss your bride." the priest says. He kisses me softly and says "I'm pleased to announce for the first time as husband and wife, Mr and Mrs Obispo Losa." Bishop looks at me as we separate and whispers "You look beautiful Mrs Losa." I smile and whisper back "Thank you Mr Losa." before we turn to our families and they start congratulating us.

Once the congratulations are done, the party gets started. I see my mother to the side talking to Taza and she looks relaxed. Miguel and Emily walk over and Miguel asks "You seeing what I'm seeing?" I nod and say "I'm kind of scared for Taza." I say and we all laugh. Bishop has his arm around me, keeping me close and I feel him press a kiss to my temple. The four of us are standing at the bar and we start taking shots. Three shots in, Miguel tells Bishop "Be careful with her when she's drinking." Bishop looks at me and I shake my head. "Why's that?" Bishop asks. "When she drinks she gets fun." Emily says. "Fun? How's that?" Bishop asks, looking at me smirking. "Everything is funny to her at first but then she starts getting real affectionate." Emily says. I look at him and say "Not with everyone. I promise." I tell him and he laughs. Five more shots in and Miguel says "It's time we head home and let you enjoy your wedding night." he tells me. I hug him and Emily goodbye and my mother comes to say goodbye. "Congratulations Mija. Taza had the prospect put your overnight bag in Bishop's dorm for tonight." I nod and say "Thank you Mother and thank you for being here." I tell her. "I wouldn't miss it. Not how I would have planned but seeing that smile on your face, it was perfect." she tells me and I smile.

After they leave, Bishop and I start taking more shots. The more we drink, the more I lean into him and the closer he holds me. He sits on one of the barstools and pulls me between his legs. "Are you happy Querida?" he asks. I look up at him and put my arms around his neck and say "Believe it or not, I am. Are you?" I ask. "I am mi amor." he tells me before kissing me softly before deepening the kiss. When we separate, I whisper against his lips "Take your wife to bed Obispo." He smirks before standing and taking my hand. He leads me to the dorm and as soon as we get inside, he locks the door and pulls me close. Kissing me softly, he says "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do." I pull away from him and start taking off my dress. Walking backwards towards the bed I say "Time to claim your wife Bishop."

He steps closer to me and I am on the bed in just my bra and panties. He takes off his kutte and then his shirt before taking off his boots and jeans that really did fit him well. He crawls up the bed and hovers over me. Kissing me softly, he deepens the kiss before he starts kissing down my neck and to my chest. Taking off my bra, he pays close attention to both breasts before kissing down my stomach. Pulling my panties down, he tosses them to the floor before kissing my lower stomach and kissing down to my core. He starts licking and sucking at my clit before slipping one finger and then a second as I arch off the bed as I find my release on his tongue. Kissing his way back up my body, he kisses me gently and I taste myself on his lips. He sheds his boxers briefs, I feel him at my entrance. "Are you sure Princesa?" he asks. I kiss his lips softly and whisper "Love me Marido." He kisses me again and whispers "Anything you want esposa." before entering me and slowly making love to me with both of us finding our release and when he lays beside me, I curl into his chest and whisper "Thank you." He tilts my head up and says "You're mine Princesa." He kisses my lips and I snuggle back into his chest and that's how we fall asleep.

The next morning, we get up and dressed and head out for coffee. Chucky places a cup of coffee and a plate in front of us at the table as we sit down. "Good morning Chucky." I say. "Morning Mrs Losa. Our first lady." he says and I look at Bishop and he laughs. "Just call me Gloria." I say and he nods before heading back to the kitchen. "Is he always that odd?" I ask. "Sometimes he's worse." Hank says as he walks up. I see him and Bishop look at each other and ask "Do you two need to talk?" Hanks smiles and says "No mana. You're good." I nod and go about eating my breakfast.

After we eat, we head to Bishop's house, or our house now. Walk up to the front door, he picks me up and carries me across the threshold and I can't help but giggle. He puts me down and shows me around and I see it's a softly decorated home. Not a house. A home. "I know it's not what you're used to but…" and I cut him off with a kiss. "It's perfect. I don't need an estate. This is absolutely perfect Bishop. This is our home." I tell him. "It is our home." he says before kissing me again. "Bishop?" I ask and he looks into my eyes. "Yes Princesa?" he asks. "Come claim your wife." I say and he picks me up and carries me to the bedroom to do just that and that's how we spent the rest of the day, in bed, making love and talking. My brother was right. This was the right decision.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up the next morning, I slip out of bed and head to the kitchen. I start cooking breakfast and about the time I get it done, Bishop walks into the room. "Morning Princesa." he says. "Morning Bish." I say as he kisses my lips. I hand him his plate and pour his coffee before getting my own and taking my place at the table with him. "How'd you sleep?" he asks. "Really good actually. That bed is really comfortable." I say smirking. "So that's why you were comfortable? The bed?" he asks. "Well, the man holding me in it was pretty nice too." I tell him, laughing. He pulls me to him and kisses my lips softly. "Are you always this affectionate?" I ask. "Not always. You make me want to though." He says and I look at him confused. "Do you know why I volunteered to marry you?" he asks and I shake my head no. "I've known who you were for a long time and I admire you a lot. You're a strong and passionate woman and you're loyal to those that are loyal to you. I need a woman like you in my life so when Marcus came to me with the proposition of someone from our charter marrying you, I didn't even take it to the table. I volunteered right there." he tells me and I look at him shocked. He kisses me one more time and says "I told you that you would have that loyalty. I meant it." I smile against his lips and say "And you will have mine mi rey." and he smiles with me.

We get done with breakfast and as I am cleaning the kitchen, I ask "What's the plan for today?" He wraps his arms around me from behind and says "Thought we'd hang at the clubhouse for a bit. You good with that?" he asks. "Yeah baby. I am. It will give me a chance to get to know everyone better. I mean, I am your wife. It's my job now to make sure our boys are taken care of right?" I ask. He looks at me shocked. "You're my family now. Family takes care of family." I tell him and he crashes his lips with mine and says "You are fucking perfect." I shake my head and say "Nowhere near perfect Bish but like you said, we are loyal to each other. I have your back like you have mine and me being your wife, I have no doubt that those men would do whatever it takes to protect me if it came to that." I tell him. "That they would Princesa." he says before kissing me one more time.

We get to the clubhouse and walk inside. "There are the newlyweds." Taza says. I hug him and say "Thank you for keeping my mother occupied yesterday." I say. "My pleasure Mija. She's a lovely woman." he says. "Are we talking about the same person?" I ask and he sees the serious look on my face. "Am I missing something?" he asks. I look at Bishop and he nods. "My mother and I have a strained relationship right now." I tell him. "Because of the wedding?" he asks. "No. Miguel and I found out that her and our father lied to us about how our older brother died." I tell him. "You have an older brother?" he asks. "Miguel and I are twins. Before we were born, our parents gave birth to our brother Cristobal. The person my nephew is named after. We were told all of our lives that he died at six months old of pneumonia and found out a few days ago that they lied that he was kidnapped by a rival cartel and slaughtered because our father refused to meet their demands and mother did nothing to save him." I tell him. "I didn't know that Mija." he says. "Not many people do. Everyone thinks he got sick and died." I tell him. Bishop pulls me closer and I say "She and I are working on things but it's still strained." I tell him. "I get it." he tells me before kissing my cheek. "Well, we're familia now. You need anything, you let one of us know." he tells me. "Thank you Taza." I say before Bishop and I head to sit at one of the tables. He sits in one of the chairs and pulls me into his lap. Kissing me softly, he nuzzles his nose against my neck and places soft kisses before Hank sits down with us. "Are you sure you two weren't already together and just didn't tell us?" he asks laughing. "No. But we're married and giving it an honest shot." I tell him and he nods. "I know this probably wasn't how you thought things would go when you got married but we are glad you're a part of this family now." Hank tells me. "Thank you Hank. Seriously. So far I am really loving my new family. All of you have been so welcoming and it's kind of nice." I tell him and Bishop cups my chin and turns my face to his and says "You are welcome here. You always will be." he says. I smile and say "Even when you get tired of me and move on to someone else?" I asks laughing. Cupping my face a little firmer but not enough to hurt me, he says seriously "I will never get tired of you and there won't be anyone else." he tells me and I smile softly before kissing his lips. When we separate I whisper "You are making so easy to fall in love with you." He smirks and whispers "That's the plan." before pressing his lips to mine one more time before I snuggle deeper into him.

After spending a little bit talking to Hank and a couple of the other guys that were at the clubhouse, I find out that Coco has a daughter that he's having trouble getting moved out of his mom's house. "Coco, how old is she?" I ask. "Seventeen and my mom is trying to get her sell her ass to make money." he tells me. "Hell no." I say and I look at Bishop. "I have money put up that I was wanting to use to start my own business. Can we set her up in one of the dorms? She can help me and work for me and I can help her with school too." I ask. "We can do that. And let us know what you need to start your business and we'll help however you need." he tells me. "You'd let her work with you?" Coco asks. "It would help her make some money of her own and give her something productive to do." I tell him. "Thank you Mana." he says and I nod. "She's your kid, that means she belongs to all of us." I tell him and he smiles. "I'll head to get her and her things now." he tells me. I look at Bishop and say "I'll get her a dorm ready." He nods before kissing me softly and I stand up and head to the dorms to get her a room ready.

Once I'm out of earshot, Hank says "She's fitting in here pretty good. She's really taking to the family." he says. "She is." he says as he looks at the hallway I went down. "You love her Pres?" Hank asks and he says "Have for a long time. Was just waiting on Galindo to tell her about the arrangement." Hank smirks and asks "You want kids?" Bishop nods and Hank says "The way she stepped up ready to take care of Coco's kid, you might want to have that conversation." Bishop nods as I walk back out to the main room and back to Bishop's lap. Hank stands to leave and says "I'll let you two talk." Bishop nods and I look at Bishop confused. "Everything okay?" I ask. "It is Princesa. Just seeing you stepping up to help with Coco's kid. Do you want kids?" he asks. "I do. I always had this stupid dream of falling in love, getting married and having kids." I tell him. Cupping my face he says "Not a stupid dream. I love you. I have for a long time. That's why I volunteered for this arrangement. So you have the love, and the marriage, if you want, we can work on the kids and you'll love me in your own time." he tells me and I look at him shocked. "Bish…" I start and he cuts me off with a kiss. "Te amo mi amor." he whispers. "You make it really hard not to love you." I say and he says "Fair enough." before kissing me one more time. "I do want to start trying for a baby if that's okay?" I ask. "Of course mi reina. If that's what you want, that's what you'll get." he says. "Thank you mi rey." I whisper before kissing him again. I stand up and take his hand, pulling him to stand. "What are you doing mi reina?" he asks, smirking. I pull him close to me and whisper "Mi rey, I'm taking you to the dorm so you can knock me up." before turning and pulling him to the dorm. Once we reach the dorm, we start shedding clothes before he hovers over me on the bed and makes love to me nice and slow and I feel all the love he has for me. I whisper against his lips "Te amo mi rey." He smiles wide before crashing his lips with mine and makes love to me passionately until we both find our release.


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up the next morning, I have my back to Bishop and his arms are around me. I could really get used to this. I think about the night before and him telling me he loves me and me saying that I love him. I do. I love him. He makes it really hard not to. And us trying for a baby. There's nothing I want more than to have a child. I sat and watched my brother and sister-in-law for so long with their son wishing I had that. "You're thinking too loud mi amor." he whispers. I turn to face him and kiss him softly. "What were you thinking about?" he asks. "Us." I tell him. He looks at me concerned and I smile softly. "Nothing bad. Just about you telling me you love me. Me saying it back and us trying for a baby. I spent so much time watching my brother and Emily with Cristobal and I wished so hard for that. I even thought about getting artificially inseminated but I knew my brother would kill me." I tell him. "Well, amor, I'll give you all the babies you want." he tells me before kissing me softly. "You know I was pregnant once." I tell him. "I didn't know that." he tells me. "I was seeing this guy. A little over a year ago. We found out I was pregnant and he took off. I lost it two weeks later." I tell him. "I am so sorry baby. I promise, I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me." he tells me. "I hope so." I tell him.

We get up and start getting ready for the day when my phone rings. "Hello?" I ask as I answer. "Hey Gloria. I was wondering if you wanted to meet at the diner and get lunch?" Emily asks. "I'd love that. Meet there in an hour?" I ask. "See you then." she says before we end the call. "Who was that?" Bishop asks as he buttons his shirt and I can't help but watch his fingers work. I blush a little at remembering what those fingers can do. "Huh?" I ask, snapping out of my thoughts. "Who was that mi amor?" he asks smirking. I shake my head and say "Emily. Wants me to meet her for lunch." I tell him. He goes to reach for his wallet and I say "I have money Bish." He shakes his head and says "Here." as he holds out his debit card. "I got it." he tells me. I walk over and take the card from him and kiss him softly as my arms go around his neck and his arms go around my waist. He deepens the kiss and when we separate, I say "You keep kissing me like that we won't be leaving this room." He smirks and says "I got no problem with that mi reina."

An hour later, I am sitting at the diner with Emily. "So, how are things with Bishop?" she asks. "He's been amazing Em. Told me he loves me. Said he has for a while." I tell her. "That's great. How do you feel though?" she asks. "I can honestly say I love him. How can I not?" I ask. "He's being that good to you?" she asks. "He is. He's affectionate, loyal, protective." I tell her. "I can tell. Sending the Prospect to watch you." she says. "Yeah. He actually told me that he was sending him to watch me and that he just wanted to make sure his wife was safe." I tell her. She smiles wide and says "So, what else is going on?" she asks. "We were talking and we both want kids so we're trying." I tell her. "I have to ask. How is he?" she asks and I start laughing. "Absolutely perfect. And I am very...aware...that he's been there." I tell her hoping she gets what I mean and she does. "So, that aspect of the marriage is that good?" she asks. "Oh yeah. And he's gentle. Em, I don't think I have ever been this happy." I tell her. "Good. I'm glad to hear." she says. "Now, how are you, my brother and my nephew?" I ask and she goes on to tell me how everyone is.

After eating, we head out to our cars and I hear my name being called. "Gloria." I stop when I hear his voice. I look at the Prospect and shake my head no, letting him know to let me handle it. Emily is still beside me and grabs my hand for support. "What do you want Luke?" I ask. "I was wondering if we could talk a minute." he says. "There's nothing to talk about." I tell him and go to leave. "I miss you." he says. I stop in my tracks and turn to look at him. "Don't do that." I say. "I do. I miss you." he says. I don't say anything. "Come on. You came back last time." he says. "Well, I won't this time." I say and turn to leave again. "I heard you go married. You know he won't stay with you. Or even stay faithful. I didn't." he says. He walks closer and says "He'll get tired of your fat ass eventually and when he does and he gets tired of fucking the same pussy every night, give me a call." he tells me before walking away. "Don't listen to him." Emily tells me. I shake my head and say "Doesn't matter. Just a fucking arrangement anyway." I tell her before walking to my car and getting inside. She just stands there looking at me. She looks at EZ and he looks concerned. She mouths "Watch her." He nods and follows me back to the clubhouse.

I pull up to the clubhouse and get out of my car. Walking inside, I walk past Bishop and Hank standing at the bar and to the dorm. I walk into the bathroom and lock the door and sit in the floor and sob. Luke's right. Bishop will get tired of me soon enough. How could I have been so stupid. All of a sudden I hear a knock on the door. "Gloria? Amor? Open up. Are you okay?" he asks. I take a breath and say "I'm okay. Be out in a minute." I tell him. I splash water on my face and get myself together. I open the door and go to walk past him and he gently grabs my arm. I pull away and whisper "Please don't." He lets go and asks "What's wrong?" I shake my head and say "I'm good. I think I'm going to lay back down for a bit. I don't feel well." I tell him. I walk over to the bed and lay down. He walks over and kisses my temple and whispers "I love you amor." before walking out of the room.

Walking into the main room Hank asks "She okay?" Bishop looks at him and says "I don't know." Prospect walks over and says "When she came out of the diner, there was a guy there. He spoke to her. She motioned for me to stay back so I couldn't hear what was said but Emily was there beside her. I don't know what he said but Emily told me to watch her." Bishop nods and says "I need to call Miguel. If she comes out…" he starts and Hank says "We got her." Bishop nods and heads to Templo. Calling Miguel, he answers on the second ring. "I was just about to call you." Miguel says. "Is Emily near you?" Bishop asks. "She told me what happened." Miguel says. "Who was he?" Bishop asks. "Luke Summers. Gloria's ex. They were together for a couple of years until she got pregnant and be bailed on her." Miguel says. "She told me about that." Bishop says. "She also tell you the shit he used to say to her?" Miguel asks. "No." Bishop says. "He would tell her all the time that she was fat and that he wasn't attracted to her. He cheated on her all the time and told her it was her fault. That's why I made that arrangement with Marcus." Miguel says. "Emily tell you what he said today?" Bishop asks. "Yeah. Told her that you wouldn't stay faithful to her and that you'll get tired of her and when you do to call him. Said she couldn't keep him faithful and that you won't stay faithful either." Miguel says. Before Bishop could respond, Miguel says "I know you will be. I know how you feel about her. But Obispo, she's going to try to push you away. I know my sister. She told Emily that this was just an arrangement anyway. You have to keep her from going down that rabbit hole. If she goes down it, we will lose her." Miguel says. "I got her." Bishop says. "I have no doubt." Miguel says. "Can you send me the info on him?" Bishop asks. "I'll do you one better. I'll call you when we have him at the pew." Miguel says. "Thanks." Bishop says before ending the call.

Walking out to the bar, he looks at Hank and says "Galindo will be calling. Her ex is filling her head with bullshit. We're taking him to the pew." Bishop says and Hank nods. "Go take care of your wife. I'll come get you when he calls." Hank says and Bishop nods before heading to the dorm. When he walks in, I wipe my eyes to keep him from knowing I was crying. I feel the bed dip down and an arm go around me. "Please don't." I say before trying to pull away but he doesn't let me. Pulling me back against him he whispers "I love you so much Gloria." I shake my head no and try to get up. "I'm not letting you walk away from me." he says before turning me onto my back. I try to look away from him and he cups my chin to make me look at him. "You're my wife. This is not just an arrangement. I love you Gloria. You have no clue just how beautiful you are." he tells me and I shake my head no. "That fucker don't know what he's talking about. You're mine and I don't want anyone else. I just want you. My wife. I want to grow old with you. I want to see you walking around with my child growing in your stomach. I want to be able to look at you and know you're mine and only mine. And I am yours and only yours. Please believe me mi reina. You're all I want. I love you so fucking much." he whispers and I start to sob again. He pulls me into his chest and holds me, whispering how much he loves me and that he will never let me fall. When I calm down, he tells me "I spoke to your brother. He's getting Luke to the pew. I will handle him." he tells me. I look up at him and finally speak. "I want to be there. I need to be there." I tell him. "Okay. But the first time I think you can't handle it, the prospect takes you outside and you don't fight me." he tells me. "Okay." I say and snuggle back into his chest. "Did you mean it Bishop?" I ask. "That I love you?" he asks and I nod my head yes. "Baby, look at me." he says and I look up at him. "I am so fucking in love with you. You're all I think about. You are my queen and nothing changes that. Never doubt that mi amor. I will never betray you." he tells me softly. I kiss him softly and say "Show me." before he hovers over me. We start to shed clothes before he enters me and makes love to me nice and slow, the entire time telling me how much he loves me and how I am the only woman he will ever want. When we finally reach our release, we are lying together and neither of us are speaking, just holding each other when there's a knock on the door. "Showtime." Hank says. I look up at Bishop and he says "Let's go." I nod and we both get up and dressed before walking out to the main room to head out to handle Luke.


	6. Chapter 6

Walking out to the main room, hand in hand, Bishop calls the Prospect over. "She's going with us. If at any point I think she can't handle it, you're to take her outside and stay with her." Bishop says and the Prospect nods his understanding. We head out to the warehouse and see Luke tied to the pew just like Bishop said. I see my brother and his best friend Nestor and my brother hugs me and so does Nestor. "How are you?" Miguel asks. "I'm here." I tell him, still not letting my guard down. He hugs me again and whispers "He really does love you." I shake my head and move back over to where Bishop and the guys are standing. Miguel walks over and smacks him awake. I move back and let them do their thing. Bishop walks over just as Luke is waking up. "Hello Luke. I know you remember me." Miguel says and Luke nods. "Come here." my brother says and I walk forward. "I know you remember my sister. You know, the one you knocked up and bailed on? Didn't think I knew about that did you?" Miguel asks. "Hi Luke. Guess you didn't expect me to be here." I tell him and he glares at me. Bishop steps forward and Miguel says "Luke, I'd like you to meet Bishop. My brother-in-law." Luke looks at him with wide eyes. "That's right. This is the man my sister married. Now, you see, I only want my sister to be happy and I know he makes her happy but she can't have a happy life with you still around putting shit in her head." Miguel says. Bishop steps closer and says "Gloria is my wife. My queen and you putting bull shit in her head like you have? That doesn't work for me." Bishop turns to me and says "Come here baby." I walk over and he pulls me close. Kissing me softly, he whispers "Te amo." I feel the tears filling my eyes and I look away. He cups my face and says "You're perfect mi reina. Fucking perfect." before crashing his lips with mine and kiss more breathless than anything I've ever experienced. I look into his eyes and see he how much he loves me but I still can't let my guard down. He turns back to Luke and says "You upset my wife. Told her I wouldn't be faithful. I can't have that. She is the only woman I want. But you? You get to die knowing that this time when she gets pregnant, she won't be left alone." Bishop says before he starts torturing Luke. Miguel moves over to me and says "He loves you, you know." I shake my head and say "It's just an arrangement Miguel." before heading out the door with the Prospect hot on my heels.

Walking outside, there are tears in my eyes and the Prospect stays close. "Are you okay?" he asks. "I don't even know anymore." I tell him. I lean against Bishop's bike and he just stands there with me, looking around. Once they get done, they come outside and Miguel walks over. "You okay?" he asks. "I'm fine." I say shortly. He hugs me before leaving and Bishop walks over and says "Let's go for a ride." I just nod. The guys head back to the clubhouse and Bishop and I go for a ride. He pulls up to these bluffs and we get off the bike and head to the picnic table that's there. Sitting on top of it, I sit beside him and he goes to take my hand and I pull away. "Please don't do that." he says and I don't respond. I started closing myself off. "It's fine Bishop." I say. "What's fine?" he asks. "I appreciate what you did with Luke but we both know this is just an arrangement. Can we please just leave it at that?" I ask without any emotion. He stands up and steps in front of me, in between my legs and he cups my face. "Please don't." I whisper, losing my resolve. "Listen to me Gloria. This is not just an arrangement. I volunteered to marry you because I'm in love with you. You are so perfect." he tells me and I try to pull away but he doesn't let me. "You're perfect. You're beautiful, compassionate, strong. You make me feel things I never thought I'd feel for anyone. I love you baby. Please don't ever doubt that." he says. "I need this to be just an arrangement Bishop. I can't give you more than that." I say and move off of the table. "Why? Because some stupid fuck filled your head with bull shit? Because he made you feel like you weren't good enough?" he asks and I nod my head yes. He walks over to me and picks me up over his shoulder and carries me back to the table. Cupping my face he says "This is not just an arrangement. You're my wife because I want you to be. You're my queen because you deserve to be. And you're going to be the mother of my kids because you are the only one I want to have kids with. You're my fucking queen. Don't let what some stupid fuck says make you believe different. Do you love me?" he asks. I nod my head yes. "Then don't push me away. I need you baby and I want you so fucking bad." I tell him.

Looking into his eyes, I see so much love and passion. "Show me." I whisper finally. He crashes his lips with mine before he pulls my shirt over my head and starts attacking my neck and chest. Pulling my jeans down, I start working on his belt and pants. Pulling out his hard member, he moves my panties to the side to find out that I am already wet and ready. Sliding inside me slowly, he moans against my lips as do I. He starts thrusting in and out hard and fast while nipping and sucking at my pulsepoint. "Don't stop Bish. Please." I beg. "You feel so fucking good baby. Fuck." he rasps against my neck. I find my release as he finds his inside me. Taking a second to catch our breath, he whispers "I love you so much mi reina." With tears in my eyes I whisper "I love you too my king. Just please be patient with me." I tell him. We redress and he sits on the bench with me in his lap. We look into each others eyes and he says "I got you bebita." as he caresses my cheek. I kiss his lips softly and say "I just keep hearing him in my head, you know?" He sighs. "I know baby and I know it's going to take some time to get that out of your head but don't ever doubt how I feel about you. This is not just an arrangement to me. You're my wife. You're the woman I love more than anything." he tells me. Kissing him softly I say "I love you too Obispo."

We head home and as soon as we walk in the door, his phone rings. "Yeah...Yeah, we're good...She's getting there...I'll tell her." he says before ending the call. "Taza checking on you. Wanted to make sure you were okay." he tells me and I nod. We are sitting on the couch and my phone rings next. Seeing that it's Emily I head to the kitchen and out to the back deck. "How are you feeling?" she asks. "I'll be okay." I tell her. "Just don't close yourself off. That man loves you." she tells me. "I know he does. I started closing myself off but he took me for a ride and we talked and I'm feeling better about things. I know he loves me and I know he's not going to cheat on me. I just have to get Luke out of my head but I think I might now how to." I say. "How's that?" she asks. "I think I might go shopping tomorrow for something sexy to wear for him. Maybe if I can make myself feel sexy and see that he likes it, it might help me feel better about myself." I tell her. "We can make a day of it. Shopping and lunch." she tells me. "That would be great. Thanks Em." I tell her. "You're my sister. I love you." she tells me and I can't help but smile. After getting off the phone with her, I turn around and see Bishop standing at the door, watching me. He walks out and pulls me to him. Cupping my face, he kisses me softly and says "I will spend the rest of my life showing you how perfect you are Gloria. I have never seen a woman more beautiful than you." he tells me softly. "Take me to be mi rey." I whisper. Kissing me softly, he picks me up and carries me to bed. Laying me on the bed gently, we start to shed clothes and we spend the rest of the night, my husband making love to me and showing me how much he wants me. When we both reach our release, he whispers "I love you more than anything." I look up at him and say "I love you more."


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, I get up and get breakfast made. Walking back to the bedroom, I kiss Bishop's cheek and say "Wake up. Breakfast is done." I tell him. I go to move away, still feeling self conscience and he grabs my hand . Pulling me to him, he kisses me softly and say "Morning beautiful." I put my forehead to his and say "Morning Bish." before pulling away. I head to the kitchen and plate our food before sitting it on the table and grabbing our coffees. Sitting at the table next to him, I don't say anything. "What time are you and Emily meeting?" he asks. "She's picking me up here. Is that okay?" I ask. "Yeah baby. She bringing her driver?" he asks and I nod. "Good." He says and I look at him. "Just want you protected mi reina." he says and I nod. After breakfast, I get ready to leave and when Emily pulls up, she knocks on the door. Bishop opens the door while I grab my bag. He kisses her on the cheek and says "Morning Em." She smiles and says "Morning Bishop." She looks at me and sees me in a pair of jeans, nice top and my boots. "You look great." she tells me and I smile softly. I look at Bishop and he kisses me softly. "Come to the clubhouse when you get done please." he says and I nod. "I love you mi preciosa." he says. "I love you Bish." I whisper before kissing him one more time and heading out the door.

Getting into the car with Emily, Nestor driving, she asks. "How are things going?" I shrug and say "He's telling me it's not just and arrangement and I believe him but I'm just still having some issues getting my head right." I tell her. "Have you told him this?" she asks and I nod. "I just don't know how long he's going to want to deal with me being fucked up." I tell her. Nestor speaks up before Emily can. "Gloria, we've known each other for a long time. You trust me right?" he asks. "I do." I tell him. "Then believe me when I say he's not going anywhere. He's a very patient and loyal man. He won't get tired of it and you're not fucked up. You got treated like shit and you just need a reset. Do you remember when we were kids? When your depression was bad?" he asks and I nod. "What did we always do?" he asks. I look at him and it hits me. "Why didn't I think of that?" I ask. "What's he talking about?" Emily asks. "The last time her depression got really bad, Miguel and I set her up a sewing studio. She made these cool dolls." he says and she looks at me. "Yeah. I would spend hours in there working and then donate them to the local orphanage and just the look on those kids faces made it all better." I tell her. "You think Bishop would set something like that up for you?" she asks. "I think so. I told him I was wanting to start my own business. Maybe that's what I need to do." I tell them.

After shopping and finding half a dozen outfits to wear for Bishop, we head to the clubhouse. Walking in, I see Bishop sitting at one of the tables and Hank is sitting next to him. I said goodbye to Nestor and Emily and as soon as I walk over to Bishop he kisses me softly. "How was your day?" he asks. "Good. Got some things and got some really good advice." I tell him and he asks "What advice was that?" I take the seat next to him and he tries to sneak a peak in the bag and I smack his hand. "Letti, can you take this to our dorm please?" I ask and she does as I ask. "Nestor and Miguel used to help me with my depression when I was younger. It got really bad at one point and they set me up a sewing studio. I would spend hours in there making dolls and doll clothes and then when I would come out, I would feel a little better but then I would take the dolls to the local orphanage and seeing the looks on those kids faces made it all go away. Nothing made me happier than seeing them smile knowing I was the cause of it." I tell him. "We can set something like that up here." he says. "Could we?" I ask. "Yeah baby. You said you wanted to start your own business anyway. Most companies have a way to give back. This could be yours. Every one you sell you can donate one to the local shelter and we'll help." he tells me. I move over to his lap and hug him tight. "I love you Bish. Thank you." I tell him. Kissing me softly he says "I love you mi reina." I snuggle into him and we just sit.

That night, we head to bed and I am feeling a little better about things. I head to the shower and then put on one of the items I bought today. Putting the robe on over it. I walk out into the bedroom of the dorm and see him already undressed to his boxer briefs. I walk to stand between his knees and he unties the robe. As soon as he sees the black and green teddy I have on underneath, his breathing hitches. "Fuck Bebita." he says. He starts placing kisses to my stomach and up to my chest as he pulls me to straddle him. He kisses up my chest to my neck and I am right by his ear. "Claim me marido." I whisper. Turning us over, he moves the fabric to the side and pulls down his boxer briefs and enters me slowly. We spend the rest of the night making love nice and slow and I have never felt more wanted in my life.


	8. Chapter 8

Waking up the next morning, Bishop is still wrapped around me. I lay there thinking about things. My mind is still not where it needs to be and I know he loves me but all I can do is just make sure I keep my fears to myself. I have to make sure I keep him interested and satisfied. I feel him start to stir as he pulls me closer against him and I feel his hard member against my ass. I start to grind against him and feel his lips on my neck. I raise my leg enough for him to slip inside me and he starts to thrust in and out slow and steady, causing me to find my release before he finds his inside me. I turn to face him and snuggle into his chest and just lay there, enjoying being close while I can.

We get up and get dressed for the day and head out to a table where Chucky and one of the sweetbutts brings us coffee. "Can you bring us a plate please?" Bishop asks and I say "I just want coffee." He looks at me and says "You need to eat." I place my hand on his thigh and say "I'll eat later. Just want to enjoy my coffee for a while." I tell him and he nods, hopefully believing me. "I gotta head to work. Just relax today. Make a list of what you need for your studio and we'll get it done." he tells me and I just nod. Kissing me softly he says "I love you." I nod and say "I love you too." before he heads out the door.

Sitting at the bar, drinking a glass of water, Bishop walks up and wraps his arms around me and it takes all I have not to shy away. "Have you eaten?" he asks and I kiss his lips but don't answer. "I'm fine." I finally say. Cupping my face he says "Let's go eat." I shake my head and say "I'm fine baby." I pull him closer and just snuggle into him. Whispering in my ear he says "You're perfect baby. Please eat something." I nod and he takes my hand and leads me to his bike. I get on behind him and we head out of the yard.

Pulling up to the diner, we head inside and take a table and sit across from each other. Looking at the menu and I don't really see anything that won't make me get fatter. Sighing, when the waitress comes over I order a salad, no dressing and a water. Bishop looks at me and then the waitress and says "She'll have the steak and eggs with an orange juice and I'll have the same." I look at him as the waitress walks off and he says "No salads and water bull shit. You're perfect mi reina." I look down at my hands that are on the table and don't say anything. He reaches over and puts his hands on mine and I look up at him. "You're perfect baby. Don't ever think you're not." he says and I nod. Our food comes and I eat and when done, I excuse myself to the bathroom and contemplate making myself throw up what I ate when there's a knock on the door. I hurry up and head out to Bishop. We walk out to his bike and he kisses me deeply and it takes everything in me to not start crying.

Pulling up to the clubhouse, we walk in and I see Taza nod at Bishop. He takes me down the hall to the room next to ours and opens the door. I see a sewing machine and all the materials I had on my list to get me started. "Bish?" I ask. "I know we said you and I would go pick things up but Letti took some of the guys and went to get what you needed and Miguel sent over your sewing machine." he says and I look at him shocked. "He still had it?" I ask and Bishop nods his head yes. I turn to look at Bishop and he cups my face, kissing me softly and says "I love you mi reina. You are mine baby." he says and I nod before snuggling into his embrace.


End file.
